Young Love and the Heartbreak
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Set 15/16/17 years after the musical we will rock you.   This is my first WWRY fanfic. Please r n r.   Rating may change
1. Preface

_Many thanx to all the people who have been following my torchwood story the harkness-Harpers._

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_Enjoy. x_

Preface.

There was a banging onthe front door of the Figaro's temporary home. There was also shouting and an illuminous glow from the flashlights of the police. For three year old Mercury, this was no drill. Not like she'd practiced. This was real.

Burried in her hugely oversized, 'sex pistols' t-shirt, and own sized leggins, she bolted out of her bedroom and into her mothers arms.

They joined her father, by the door. He was desperatly trying to keep it shut. Her grandfather, was out on a walk and so was either unaware of the situation unfolding or hiding or even worse, he'd been captured.

Suddenly Pop lifted a grate from under their home.

"Come on," he said urgently, "i've found the Heartbreak."

Her mother told her to go first and her father was last, and carried her through the sewers. After what seemed like hours but was probably no longer than a few minutes, Mercury was lifted up into the crisp air of the night.

No sooner had they resurfaced, were they seen.

"Run!" Shouted her mother.

"That way!" Pop added pointing in the direction of the Heartbreak hotel.

Even though she was only young, she'd been born a bohiemian. Born to run. She was much faster than her family for sure.

There was an outcry from her mother who had fallen due to a healing sprained ankle. She and Pop spurred on as her father returned to help her mother.

She and Pop reached the door, and she shot awake.


	2. life still goes on

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_Enjoy. x_

Chapter 1. Life still goes on.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and threw back the covers.

She quickly changed into a pair of faded baggy jeans, and an oversized, black t-shirt with a worn out lion on it. Around her waist she tied an old guitar strap.

Eventually she appeared in the main area, which coinsidentally, was a bar. There sat Meat, Charrlotte and Pop stood behind the bar.

She slumped in one of the booths at the back, after grabbing herself a WKD. At fifthteen, none of the others really gave a crap if she drank. For her it kept the dreams quiet ofr a while.

"What's up?" Meat called across the room as she sighed.

"Nothin'" she murmmered.

"We both know that's a lie" Meat whispered, trying to give the troubled teen a hug. But like her mother, Mercury wasn't really one for cuddles, unless it was with a boyfriend. Which she didn't have.

Mercury was so much like her parents it scared everybody. She was practically a mini Scaramouche but with her father's eyes and dazzling smile.

She was always on her mother's old electric guitar, that they'd found when they'd beaten the Killer Queen, for the first time. But unluckily, she always seemed to come back. Hence why they were still in hiding and her parents were still missing.

Mercury treasured the guitar, just as she treasured the photo Pop had given her when she was younger. It was her, her mother and her father. She had to be no older than 1/1 1 1/2. She'd been told that was the night Khashoggi had burnt it down. One of the times he had. The bohiemians had moved to two different Heartbreaks since Mercury had been seperated from her parents.

Mercury sighed, giving in and accepting the hug. "I miss them. Even though I lost them a three, they're a part of me. They're alive Meat." She tapped her temple "they're her prisoners".

"Who's?"

"The Killer Queen. We all are".

In a dark cell, deep under the surface of Planet Mall, was Galileo and Scarramouche. Today was exactly twelve years since they were seperated from their daughter. Scarramouche blamed herself for her ankle, but Galileo refused to believe it was anyone's fault.

For twelve years they ha dbeen beaten, tortured and basically the Killer Queen's playthings. They were silent. Too scared to speak or even whisper. At nightsthey would use their unguarded time well. Plotting. Planning their escape.

"Do ya think she's still out there?" Scaramouche would sometimes ask.

Galileo would always reply with an excuse that he'd seen her in his dreams. Ofcourse, he hadn't. But he didn't want to worry her. "Scara, babe, ofcourse she is." He'd say. calling her babe, was something she now found comforting. Before Mercury she had always been very independant.

On the occaisions they were beaten the'd learnt to keep quiet, up until recent.

"This is against the law!" Scaramouche had shouted, as Galileo had been used as a human punchbag.

"You're against the law!" They'd replied harshly.

Once they'd dropped her at their feet and left, Scaramouche scrambled over to where he way laying and held him in her arms.

"We're getting out of here tonight" he whispered.

"Ok," she managed to reply.

Mercury and Bowie sat across from eachother on her matress. She was playing a new song she'd dreampt up, and was singing it to him.

_"You are not alone,_

_ For I am here with you..."_ She sang.

"Wow. I like it" Bowie told her. "When'd you hear that?"

"Last night" she replied as Pop stuck his head around the door.

"New song Merc?"

"Yea', it's called 'You are not alone".

"It's good."

"Thanks" Mercury blushed.

As night fell, Galileo and Scaramouche prepared their escape. As the guards went off shifts, they lifted the sewage grate outside their cell, after picking the lock.

"This brings back memories" he grinned in the dark.

"Put it away, Shaggileo Giggallo"she said calling him by her old nickname for him.

"Haven't heard that name in a while" he whispered backing her up against the wall in the sewers. Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. Their first kiss in years.

"Gazza" she moaned against his lips, "We've gotta go" she reminded him.

"Yea', um sorry, I just got, um distracted."

Together they emerged from the sewers, holding hands, to cross the outlands of Planet Mall.

Finally they stumbled to a hault, at the doors of the Heartbreak.

"We're home" she whispered.

"Yea'. We are" he replied softly, slipping his arm around her waist.

They stepped through to find all eyes on them.

_oo. how will this pan out? read on to find out. Please review._


	3. closure

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_And thanx to all of you that reviewed._

_Enjoy. x_

Chapter 2.

The Heartbreak hotel, fell silent. All eyes were now focused on the pair that stood infront of them. Some faces they recagnised others they didn't. Tweleve years had passed since anyone had last seen them at all.

Big Macca stepped foreward, Pop right behind him. They noticed Meat was nowhere to be seen.

Noise began to fill the room again as Big Macca took charge.

"Galileo, Scarramouche, welcome home." He said to them "It's been twelve years."

"To the day" added Scarramouche.

Paul turned to face the others in the room. "Bohiemians, after tweelve long years, the Dreamer, and his bad ased babe, are back!" The room, unexpectedly erupted into cheers as Pop welcomed them home.

"Meat, entered the room unaware of the return, followed by two teenagers. One of them looked exactly like Brit had, and they recagnised him as Bowie, Meat's son. The other, was a face they had never forgotten, Mercury. She was tall, and remined Galileo of his bad arsed babe, standing next to him.

"Mercury" he breathed.

"Scarra, Gaz, Mercury's only heard stories of you, since you were captured. An' there's somethin' you should know" explained Pop.

"Like what?" Retorted Scarramouche. Old habits were hard to kick.

"Like she's a dreamer" this silenced the pair.

"What, you mean like Gazza?"

"Yea', but there's more. Lots more. Her dreams, tell her songwords and the furture, but thats rare. Also, she's every bit as a part of both of you, an' I don't mean your DNA."

"How do ya mean Pop?"

"You'll see" the older bohiemian answered. He nodded towards the stage where Meat stood.

"Oi!" She shouted silencing the room, 'same old Meat' thought Scarra. "Merc's, worked out a new song." She told them as the young girl from earlier appeared on stage, holding a wooden device similar to an electric guitar.

A spottlight highlighted her as she sat on a sttol, and spoke.

"Hey, um, here's a new song I um dreampt up, it's not, like fast or anything but hope ya like it" she smiled and began to play a gentle melody which most of the room began to nod along to.

She sang:

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,_

_o' what it means to know just who I am._

_I think I've finally fund a better place to start,_

_But noone ever seems to understand._

_I need to try an' get to where, you are,_

_Could it be your not that far,_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singin'._

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you..."_

She continued to sing, playing the soft tune as she did.

Finally she sang the last line, _"I need to find you"_ trailing off at the end.

The bohiemians clapped and cheered, whilst Galileo and Scarramouche, stood open mouthed at what they'd just seen.

"Yea', we know how you feel" said Pop.

"Ready to meet your daughter?" Asked Paul.

"Yea'" they murmered, still shocked.

"Come on" Paul grinned.

They were taken up stairs and lead to a closed door. They could hear another gentle melody, coming through an old amplifier.

Paul knocked and the music stopped.

"Come in" called a soft voice as the music stopped. "Oh, hey Paul, who's this?"

"Mercury, baby, it's us. Ya mum 'n' dad" whispered Scarramouche.

"I'll, um leave you guys alone" said Paul, creeping away from the group and back downstairs.

"Can we?" Asked Galileo.

"Sure, um, yea'. Sit down" she smiled.

"Look, Merc, just because, we were gone for twelve years, we were always thinking of you".

Later the three of them appeared in the bar. That is when Meat saw them. Macca had told her they were back, but she still couldn't believe it. She had really missed the pair, and the fact that Mercury looked exactly like her mother, with her father's eyes and smile, didn't help.

Mercury and Bowie began to serve drinks behind the bar, taking over from Pop who used the oppertunaty for a well needed fag.

Mercury saw Meat slumped in a booth at the back of the room, in the dark.

Today, was seventeen years exactly since Brit had died. Mercury poured two drinks and joined her.

"Seventeen" Meat said as she came within earshot.

"Seventeen?" Asked Mercury, confused.

"Seventeen years since I lost Brit. Bowie's dad. I tried to make myself scarce today, but its difficult in this place."

"Here, drink up, and come on."

Mercury pulled her backstage and picked up her guitar.

"A' no hen, I can't" Meat argued.

"They say, if a bohiemian sings about the one they truely love, they apear. As a ghost, but you can still talk to him. I've seen the song you and Brit last sung along with all the others the night he died. I know you remember."

"Merc."

"Sing, trust me". Mercury began to play.

Meat remembered this song. 'A crazy little thing called love'.

"Feel better?"

"A bit. I guess" Meat admitted after the song was finished. "Thanks hen."

"Welcome." Reluctantly, she gave Meat a reasuring hug. "Three, two, one" Mercury counted. On one, a ghostly image of Brit, apeared infront of them. "Told you" Mercury whispered.

"Brit?" Meat whispered.

"It's me, babe. How long do we have?" He asked. Meat looked at Mercury, who answered, "'bout two minutes" she admitted regretfully. "I'll, go" she murmmered scurrying from the room, back to the bar.

She rejoined Bowie behind the bar, smiling. 'That's different' he thought.

Shortly after, Meat re-entered the bar, wiping her eyes. Mercury and Scarramouche were the only people who had ever seen her cry, since Brit. And she intened to keep it that way.

_Well, well. What's next.. Read on to find out..._


	4. That Boy, That Girl

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_And thanx to all of you that reviewed._

_Enjoy. x_

Chapter 3- That Boy, That Girl.

Deep in the streets of Gaga land, lying in bed was Luke. Luke, was a 'boy from The Boyzone' as they were called.

He couldn't help but think of that girl. Earlier in the week, he'd bumped into her and now he couldn't stop thinking about her.

It wasn't like his dad actually cared. All he wanted was his son to get that security guard possition at GlobalSoft, and to do that he needed all 250 of his A-levels.

That didn't matter to Luke. His dad wanted him to get that so he'd move out and never come back. But it didn't matter anymore to Luke. That girl- whoever she was- had changed everrything. From the way she dressed, in black baggy shirt totattered jeans with big clunky boots.

Thinking about it, 'bumped into' was the wrong phrase entierly. He kinda tripped over her and she ended up on top of him, face to face. Noses touching. She had the most beautiful eyes. A mix between clear blue and a sky on a nice day. And boy did they shine.

They shone like stars in the sky.

Since then, he'd changed. He wore denim, and t-shirts with strange words on. No longer were his Gaga clothes. He had to get out of here.

He remembered, right after he was pulled up.

_"Merc, come on. We gotta, get back to the Heartbreak." The person she was with said. It was a boy, couple years older maybe._

_"Comin' Bow" she'd said, scrambling to her feet. "Sorry" she murmmered, before following._

He was taller than Luke, dark skin, very muscular, same type of boots, tight ripped jeans, and something made of cloth on his head. He'd realised it was called a bandanna, in the old days. Just for that research the Seceret Police had given him a warning. They couldn't leagally arrest him until he was 16.

All Luke knew was he had to leave. Had to find that place. 'The Heartbreak'. He created a fake ID. Then he illeagally downloaded some simmilar clothes to the boy (minus the headgear) and added a beanie hat which he wore loosely.

Finally he climbed out of the window, and left. Heading foo he outlands.

Mercury threw back the covers. She sat up as a silloette apeared in her doorway.

"Bad dream Merc?" It was Galileo.

"How'd you know?"

"These walls are very thin," he grinned sitting next to his daughter. "You didn't wake you mother though" they laughed, "so, who's Shane?"

"How-?"

"Thin walls. Well?"

"I... I don't know" she addmitted. But I know he's coming. Our dreams are different dad. Your's tell you song lyrics, even when your awake. Mine, tell song lyrics, and the future."

"That's alot for my baby girl to handle".

"Dad," she half whined half groaned, "I'm not your baby girl."

"Mercury, you'll _always_ be my baby girl" he smiled at his daughter. "Think you'll be Ok?"

"Yeah. Night dad". He hugged her. Mercury accepted the hug. Galileo kissed his daughter on the forehead and left.

Galileo re-joined Scarramouche nextdoor. She felt him climb in behind her, after throwing his shirt across the room. She turned to face him, resting her palms on his chest. "I've missed being this close," she whispered wrapping her leg around his waist.

"We can't," he sighed "she's in the next room."

"You're right" she replied softly.

"At least, not in here" he told her slyly.

The following morning Mercury, woke early. Taking her time, she dressed, applied make-up and and crept through the empty corridoors of the Heartbreak. When she got to the bar all she had to do was get passed without waking any hungover, or passed out bohiemians.

Finally she made it out of the door. She needed to clear her head. Get her head around the return of her parents and the 'dreams'.

She'd been walking about her half an hour when she tripped over something. Or more accuratly, someone.

"Ah" she moaned, holding her ankle.

"Oh, god, i'm so sor..." The boy trailed off when he looked into her eyes. That smae blue combo from a week ago. "Hi" he whispered.

"Mmm, yeah, hello, ankle?" She moaned in pain.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, do you think you can walk, with help?"

"Maybe".

"Here, come on." He said, helping her stand, "lean on me," he told her putting her arm around his shoulders and his around her waist.

"K, but watch where you put ya hands" she warned.

"Which way?"

"That way" she told him cocking her hed in the direction of the Heartbreak. "Tell me. What're you doin' out here, in the outlands. Alone?"

"Well, i'm runnin' away. I'm sick of acting Gaga. It's demeaning. I ran into you, 'bout a wek ago, we fell over, you landed on top of me? But anyway, that opened my eyes. I wanna be like you. But if that other guy's your boyfriend, i'll back off."

"Who, Bowie?" No, he's kinda, my brother" she laughed.

"That's kinda a relief." He replied.

"You're him. That boy aren't you? The one that's coming. But I gotta test ya first. Make sure ya truely a bohiemian."

"How?"

"I'm gonna sing somethin' for a bohiemian the word'll come naturally to ya."

"Ok, sing away."

She sang:

_"God knows, God knows, I want to break free"._

She nodded to him to continue:

_"I've fallen in love,_

_Ive fallen in love for the first time,_

_This time I know it's for real,_

_I've fallen in love,_

_God knows, God know's I've fallen in love."_

He took a deep breath and caught her eyes. "Well? Do I pass?"

She didn't reply. But what she did do shocked him.

She turned to face him, and kissed him. Shocked, he hesitated, but kissed her back.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He mumbled against her lips.

"You can take that as a _deffinate_ yes" she grinned.

"Let's get back".

They spent most of the journey in silence. Only breaking it to ask names.


	5. The Heartbreak

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_And thanx to all of you that reviewed._

_Enjoy. x_

Chapter 4- The Heartbreak

When they reached the Heartbreak, she let them in and he let her settle in one of the booths at the back. Her ankle was swollen by now and throbbing.

"Ok, see that woman there, with the blonde hair? Wake her up, gently. And I mean gently."

Although he woke her gently, that didn't stop Meat taking a good swing at him, for waking her up.

"Ow" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Meat, can you help?" Asked Mercury.

Groggily Meat took one look at her ankle and stalked off to find a needle, in order to drain the fluid.

Before she returned annother woman entered the bar. She was almost identical to Mercury, only older.

"Mercury, Oh my god, wha' the 'ell 'appened? An' who's the zoneclone?"

"Mum, he's not a zoneclone. His Gaga name's Luke, he's runnin' away from the SP's, they wanna arrest 'im."

"Alrigh' then, wha' 'appened?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. 'N I tripped up an' I twisted my ankle."

"'N 'im?"

"Luke's who I tripped over."

The woman turned to him, and she softened her tone, "run away? Had to sleep rough?" She asked. He nodded. "It's 'K. That's how me 'n her dad met. Ran away after bein' arrested. As far as I can see ya can stay." Then her tone changed, "but if ya dare, mess around wi' my daughter, you'll 'av' me to answer to. Got it?"

"Y..Y.. Yes ma'am." He stammered.

"Good," she smiled, "oh, an' call me Scarramouche, or Scarra. Everybody does." He nodded again as Meat re-joined them.

"Meat, where the hell did ya get that?"

"Scarra, this is the Heartbreak, don't worry, I sterilized it."

Once her ankle was wrapped up, Mercury asked if she could go to her room. "Luke, can ya gi' me a hand?"

"Sure, um, which way?"

When they arrived at her room he sat her down, unsure of what to do next.

"First thing's first. Your name."

"My name?"

"It wreeks of gaga."

"Ok, so what do ya wanna call me?"

"Shane" she told him.

"Shane? I like it. Call me Shane."

"Second, your look."

"What about it?"

"The beanie, Seriously, loose it. All we need to do is change the shirt and welcome to the bohiemians."

"Ok, but what can I wear?"

"Come with me," she said standing with no problem at all, making her way to the door.

"What happened to your ankle?"

"Very fast healer," she told him.

He followed her through corridoors to a room. She knocked and a man answered the door.

"Big Macca, is the wardrobe open?"

"Should be love, who's this?"

"New guy."

"Take these, just in case. I'll be in the bar if ya need me."

"Thanks" she took the keys and took Shane downstairs.

"Big Macca?"

"Yea', his name's Paul Mcarteny."

He nodded. "Wher're we?"

"The wardrobe, it takes up the entire basement."

The door was unlocked.

"Try this on" she told him, giving him a shirt with the sleeves cut off. "Go on" he hesitated. "Turn your back if it embarrasses you."

"It doesn't."

"Mm" she said, seeing his muscles. "Ok, let's see, and this" she handed him a leather, waistcoat/bodywarmer. "An' these."

"Sunglasses?"

"Incase ya get a hangover. Nobody cares if your a teenager who drinks, or smokes, but drugs are a no go".

"OK."

She grabbed some more clothes and took him to a bedroom a fair distance from her own.

"Thankyou" he said.

"What for?" She asked, cought offguard.

"For takin' me in" he said, "not many would do that. Glad I met ya."

"See ya, gotta ge' these back to Paul."

He watched her leave before checking out his room. It was simple, like all the other bedrooms. Matress in the corner, thin sheet, and pillow. Battered walls with occaisional poster from possibly century's ago. Dumping his clothes in a corner, he returned to the bar, suprised by the welcome he got.

For no reason at all, Mercury flung her arms around his neck and full on kissed him. After she pulled back he pecked her on the end of her nose and stroked her hair.

"There's one more thing to sort out" she whispered.

"What's that then?"

"Your totally gaga hair."

"Gladly" he told her.

Taking his hand she lead him to a large bathroom. "Take off ya shirt. This dye stains."

"Any excuse" he smirked. Playfully, she slapped his arm, and took a box of dye. "What colour ya got?"

"Blue, but it'll look black. Now run ya head under the tap, give it a good soak."

"How long do I need to keep this stuff on?" He asked some time later.

"Five more minutes" she replied not even looking up from her magazine.

"What's that?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Magazine" he looked at her, face blank, "it's like a website, but ya can touch it, kinda" she explained.

When the five minutes were up, she started the shower running. "Alright, stick ya head over the sink."

After conditioning and rinsing his hair, she thouroughly towel dried it.

"Ow" he complained.

"Don't be a wuss."

For the next hour she, dried and snipped at his hair. Finally she gelled it. Not spikey, but not smooth.

"Done." She said, admiring her work.

"Well? How do I look?"

"See for ya self" she told him, holding up a mirror.

"Wow, I love it."

"Really?"

"'Course, what's not to like?" He loved it.

He barely recagnised himself.

They returned to the bar, hand in hand. She poured four shots and told him to bring them over.

Mercury gave her two shots to Bowie and his girlfriend, Jett. Named after Joan Jett from teh runaways.

Bowie smirked at the expression on Mercury's face. "Ready to be beat by a girl? Again?"

"Seriously, Merc. That was once-"

"Twice" she cut him off. "Oh, Bowie, you know I can drink any bohiemian under the table."

"Bring it on. Three, Two, One".

"Done" called Mercury, clearly pleased having proved her point.

"Aww, so close" moaned Bowie, coming in second. Again.

"After two more rounds of shots, the lights dimmed and Mercury's parents along with Bowie mother and Big Macca, appeared on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Pop, "after twelve years the 'house band' of the Heartbreak are back."

Galileo stepped up to the mic, "so, here's a song by the mighty Queen, an' well, it's kinda my life." Big Macca began to play the melody, known as 'Bohiemian Rhapsody'.

"An' now, guys, am gonna let, my bad arsed babe, start off this next song."

Scarramouche, stood center stage. "Come on Bohemians! Join in." She called clapping her hands. "Cos, we are gonna Rock You."

Bowie and Shane watched the performance, slouching in the booth at the back, with their girls between their legs.

By the time the second half was over, Mercury, was asleep in the same possision as earlier. After the shots, she'd not drank any alcohol, but she was still exhausted from the days events.

Shane hadn't either and so carried her up to her room with ease. Before he left he kissed her on the forehead. As he headed out the door, she woke.

"Wait," she called. "Please stay."

"Merc, you sure?"

"Yea'. Please" she whispered.

She lifted the thin blanket and let him climb under. Imeadiatly, she snuggled up to him for warmth falling asleep in his arms.

_Ok not the reaction you'd think from Scarra, but still. She still threatend him._

_Please R n R._

_x_


	6. The Performance

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_And thanx to all of you that reviewed._

_Also, sorry for the late post. Ive been really into this NCIS story im writting. o well._

_Enjoy. x_

Chapter 5. -The performance.

The following morning Shane woke early and so decided to make his way to the bar, that seemed to be the main area of the heartbreak. On the main floor, there were several passed out bohiemians. He jumped as the front door opened, and the singer from the night before came inside.

"Hey," he said, surprised to see anyone awake this early. Well, early is not probably the best word, considering it was 11:45.

"Hey," the kid replied. "You're the guy on stage last night, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was, I haven't seen you here before. You new?"

"Yeah, came yesterday." He laughed.

"What's your name?" Asked Galileo, offering the guy a fist. "I'm Galileo, but everyone calls me Gaz, Gazza or Dreamer."

"'m Shane." He said bumping his fist to Galileo's."

"So you're the guy that Mercury was with last night," he said realising who he was talking to.

"Yeah, um, how do you know her?"

"I'm her dad" answered Galileo, seeing Shane tense and he chuckled. "And, I see the blonde hair became black."

"She said blue."

"Yeah, it's 'k. Am jus' messin' wi' ya." He saw Shane, physically relax.

"So, we're good?" Asked the teenager nervously.

"Yeah, we're good. Just don't screw around with my daughter, and get her into trouble. OK?"

Shane nodded, and there was an aquward silence.

Mercury woke with stomach cramps. 'Oh shit.' She knew what that meant. By the end of the day, she would have come on. Hastily, she searched through her room for sanitary towels. Coming up short, she went in search of Meat, Maddona, Charrlotte or any of the other girls. She found Charrlotte first, in her and Madds' room.

"Char, do you have any, you know..." She whispered.

"Yeah, come on. No need to be embarrassed. Take these." She said giving Mercury a full packet.

"Thanks." She said in her normal voice.

Upon returning to her room, Mercury stashed the towels in her seceret place, along with her painrelief.

"With two pills in a clenched fist and a sanitary towel up her sleve, she made her way to one of the bathrooms.

As she tried to swallow her pills, her gagging reflex kicked in. When she'd finally done what she needed, she went to the bar, knowing that she would regrett taking those pills. For some reason they alawys sent her dreams cockeyed.

"Mornin'" called Shane.

"Morning." She whispered, kissing him despite the fact her dad was right there.

"Mornin, Merc."

"Morning dad," she said breaking the kiss, turning a dark shade of crimson.

"Hey, don't worry. I was the same when I first got with your mother." He grinned, hands raised in surrender.

"Kinda gross dad." She laughed, leaning back into Shane's arms.

"Alright, I'll see ya later Merc, Meat wanted a word with me, probably about the show."

As soon as he was gone, Mercury took Shane outside and a small distance from the Heartbreak.

"Where're we going?" He asked out of breath from running.

"It's about time, you knew a little more about the bohemians." She replied, not out of breath at all. "We're here. Welcome, to the original Heartbreak Hotel."

In front of the pair, stood the mainly charred remains of the first Heartbreak Hotel Mercury had lived in. The building seemed mostly intact. Silently Shane followed Mercury into the hotel.

"This used to be my home."

"What happened?" Shane asked softly. He reached to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

She sat down against the old bar. Drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"It was my first birthday, the bohemians threw me a little party. Everything was good, we were having fun." She told him as he joined her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Then the seceret police showed up. We escaped, scattered, found the new heartbreak. They haven't found it yet so I guess we're safe, for now."

With his finger, he removed a single tear from her eye. "It's gonna OK. I promise." Kneeling he wrapped both of his arms around her tightly, letting her sob against his chest. "Better?" He asked as she drew back.

"Yea'" she nodded weakly.

"Come on, we've been gone a while, they'll be worried."

"OK" she replied.

When the reached the heartbreak, it seemed nobody had noticed they'd been gone.

"Ask Bowie for a couple of coke, OK? I'll be right back."

He sat at the bar and ordered the drinks. He set them down as Mercury returned. "Where you been all mornin'?" Bowie asked, intrieged by their absence.

"Home, I was showing Shane the," she lowered her voice, "old heartbreak."

"Mercury, that's dangerous, you could've been killed, or captured!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"Chill Bow, I'm fine, we're fine."

"OK but remember the last time some guys went there? They were captured. I should know, I was there I escaped. The SPs'll kill us if they caught us. Just be carefull."

"I always am."

Later on in her room, Mercury asked Shane if he could help her out in her show that night as one of her songs was a duet and it wasn't the same singing it with Bowie as it was a love song and Bowie was like her older brother. They made their way to the dance studio to practice but Shane continuously tried to distract her.

"You have to learn the song at you can improvise the dance steps."

"Dance steps?"

"Yeah, wh- Oh, I get it, you're afraid to dance."

"No i'm not."

"You are."

"Am not." He said as she backed him up against the door of the dance studio, which she forgot to mention was the brightest room in the entire heartbreak.

"Prove it." She murmured, their lips almost touching.

Four and a half hours later, the pair sat in the bar, they orderd drinks and sat talking about the way the show went normally. The remaining half an hour flew by in no time at all. Bowie practically dragged her away from Shane's lips and onto the stage. She picked up her guitar as Bowie introduced her.

"Hey guys, so here's a little rockin' number to kick start us off. Hit it!" She called to the band and they began to play. She sang mainly songs from the early 2000's.

There was 'Decode' by Paramore.

'Supermassive black hole', by Muse.

'The Day I Died' by Just Jack and then,

'Gives You Hell' by the All American Rejects.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
"Where did it all go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on (and on and on and on)  
And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell  
(Well you'll never tell)  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well  
I hope it gives you hell  
(It will give you hell)  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
(It will give you hell)  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

"OK, for this next song I'm gonna ask my gorgous boyfriend Shane to get his ass up here and we can get rockin'." Together they sang 'All the Small Things' by Blink 182. After they'd sung, they took a bow and Shane kissed her centre stage. The bohemians cheered for an oncore and Mercury reclaimed the stage and asked her dad to join her to sing 'Livin' On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah Livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when thats all that you've got

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
(Repeat to fade) 

Finally, Mercury left the stage to join her boyfriend behind the bar, relieving Pop, who went outside for a fag.


	7. Getting to kow you

Chapter 6

After three months at the Heartbreak, Shane was begining to feel at home. It was almost his sixteenth birthday and he had only told Mercuy, when they had exchanged ages.

Shane lay there, starring up at the cieling of his and Mercury's bedroom.

"Should I stay or should I go?" She mumbled in her sleep. He smiled, she was so cute when she did that, and he stroked her hair with his free hand. In one week he would be sixteen.

After fifthteen minutes of watching her sleep, he decided to get out of bed. It was a relief to see her sleep for once. Her dreams had been giving her restless nights and she was exhausted. After throwing on some cloths he left her for sleep. Standing at the main enterance in the chilled winter morning, he found he wasn't the only person awake.

"Hey," the wioce made him jump.

"Oh, morning Gaz."

"What's up?"

"Just thinkin', y'know?"

"Looks to me like you got something on your mind, or, more presisly, someone."

Shane sighed, "It's Merc." He said.

"What about her?" Asked Galileo going into protective dad mode.

"Well, less her, more her dreams. She's loosing sleep over them, and I'm worried."

Galileo sat next to the teenager.

"Well, it's complicated, from what Meat, and Mercury have said about the years me and Scarra missed,is that her dreams change due to the time of year. They'll cool down a little closer tochristmas and newyear."

"That's a relief." Shane admitted.

"What did she say about the old Heartbreak?" Galileo asked, curious about how much the teen knew.

"That she was born there, an' it was burned down on her first birthday. Why, was there more?" He asked.

"Lots." Galileo smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." He followed Galileo to the old Heartbreak. Followed him inside, to the old bar. "This was 'the' Heartbreak. The one where I met the other bohemians, well except her mother. This is where Bowie's dad died, to save me and Scarra. Everything, from her first steps, to her first words, were all here. This was Mercury's first home." Galileo lead Shane upstairs where it wasn't so burned or charred. "The fire didn't spread very far," he explained, "This was out families bedroom, bare in mind she was not a year old and was dealing with her dreams, so she was up a lot."

As Shane looked arond the room he saw an old matress, sheet music and lots of pictures.

"What's this?" He asked picking up a possibly ancient device.

"Camera, very old, killer flash though and you get the picture instantly."

"Gaz, do you mind if I bring this back?"

"No problem, I'm gonna bring somma this back anyway."

"Can I ask Gaz, what exactly do you mean when you say 'seperated'?"

"You better sit down," Galileo said sighing and slumping against the wall. Shane sat next to him. "Well, it's a long story."


	8. Explanations

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_And thanx to all of you that reviewed._

_Enjoy. x_

Chapter 7

Shane sat as Galileo explained about the the past.

"So I guess it started just after the Heartbreak was broken into by the SPs and the bohemians were captured. After they'd been rescued, we had so much to sort out. Everyone. After their spirit had been restored, Meat discovered she was pregnant. So me and Scarra kept a constant eye on her, cos she was really depressed from loosing Brit. She was his baby, she loved him. When Bowie was around six months old, Scarra told me she was pregnant with Mercury. I was so scared, I ran. Meat tracked me down. Talked- well, smacked is more accurate- some sense into me. When she was born I was so determined to be a good dad, not like my own father. Then, on her first birthday, the place got burned down. We spent two years, going from place to place, trying to find somewhere safe. Then, when she turned three, we'd almost made it, then me and Scarramouche, we got captured. She was raised by the others, mainly Meat, Charlotte and Madds. We escaped, about a week before you arrived. All I know is what I've been told, that she was depressed, a lot, and she needed somebody." He looked at the teenager, "she loves you, please don't let her down, like I did. I'm a failure."

"No, Gaz, you're not a failure, you're better then my dad, that's a definate."

"I suppose I'm a step up from my own, I never even knew him."

"I would've preffered that."

"How bad?" Asked Galileo.

"This bad." Shane lifted his shirt to show a large scar on his left side.

"What happened?"

"He liked to drink, do drugs, but on the public face, he was 'super-proud dad of the head jock'. He bought me Jock uniforms, everything. To anyone else, he was the dream dad. But when he was drunk, he was violent. Came at me with a knife, had to have two weeks in hospital after an operation to save my kidney. Went down as an accident, and life continued. I suppose my mom was better off."

"What happened to her?"

"He killed her, I saw it. I was seven."

"I'm sorry, at least your parents made an effort, my mom was a neglective whore, who thinks I'm dead. I'm acctually glad about that, that way, she'll never get near Mercury. Thank the Gods of Rock."

By the time they reached the Heartbreak, Galileo thought he had really bonded with his daughter's boyfriend and was more comfortable with the relationship they had. Shane was instantly drawn to Mercury.

"Hey, wher've you been?"

"Your dad wanted to talk, we got to know eachother."

"Awsome, listen, can you check the pipes, there's a blockage in the 'budwiser' tap."

"Sure, be right back."

When he finally managed to steal his chick up to their bedroom, the pair of them were relieved.

"How do you feel?" He asked kneeling on the matress with their foreheads touching.

"Better." She murmured against his lips. "When you went with my dad, did you get daddy's approval?" She asked tangling her fingers in his dark locks.

"I think I do." He said kissing her with so much passion it scared them both. He let them fall back onto the matress. "We could get caught."

"Or not." She replied with a mischievious grin.

She took him a lower corridoor. "Nobody ever comes down here." She said taking him into an old bathroom. "It's broken."

He kissed her again and pulled back hastily. "Wait, what if, I ur, knock you up, or something."

"Not a problem" she said producing a condom from her bra.

"And where did you get that?"

"A fake ID will get you a lot farer then you think she whispered, tearing the celofane between her teeth...


	9. Sleepless Nights Means Nasty Love Fights

_Many thanx to MyraValhallah for the names of Mercury and Bowie, thankyou for the permission to use the names._

_And thanx to all of you that reviewed._

_Enjoy. x_

Chapter 8

About a week later, mercury was woken by the familiar stab of period pain. She was glad Shane wasn't around to see where she hid her stash of pads and painkillers. Although she loved him, she couldn't get too settled, it just wasn't her, but no way in hell would she break up with him over domestics. What drove her crazy, was that in a way, he liked to baby her. He was really protective of her. And with her hormones exagerated for the next few days, she would have to be very careful.

After a few days, her dreaming was getting slightly worse again. But this time if she had a nightmare, Shane wasn't there when she woke, he was out infultrating Globalsoft with Bowie.

Shane and Bowie hit the dirt as Killer Queen's guards changed shifts and the regular workers went home. Amoungst them, Shane saw some of his old classmates.

"OK, we just need to bug her office, then we can split." Bowie explained.

"How're you gonna get in, at virtual high, I studied the security system, it's pretty complex."

"That, is why you are here. I need you to talk me through everything."

Once they were inside, the Illeagally downloaded map meant it took mere minutes to find the office. The thumb print lock was easily cheated with stickytap and some of Jet's '_borrowed' _powder foundation. Shane kept a look out while Bowie intalled the bug.

They returned to the Heartbreak late that night, around 1:24 am. After setting up the recievers for the bug, Shane gladly collasped into bed, He wrapped his arm around Mercury who was facing the wall, and he was asleep intantly.

Around an hour later he was woken by Mercury tossing and turning from her nightmares.

"Merc?" He whispered sleepily while shaking her gently. "Merc, babe, wake up."

She woke almost screaming, "AHH!" She tried to compose herself until her hormones started raging. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You were having a nightmare, don't take it out on me," he warned still cranky. He then added, "I was doing what you told me to do, waking you. I was protecting you."

"Protecting me from what? When have my nightmares ever been dangerous? Or life threatening? Y'know what Shane?"

"No, What!"

"I really hate what you do sometimes, it drives me crazy, your spirit, you just seem wrong!"

"Fine, then I'll leave!"

"See if I care!" Mercury yelled as he left, snatching his jacket from the floor and slamming the door behind him.

Mercury starred at the door. She was shocked and couldn't believe what had just happened. She lay awake the rest of the night, silently sobbing.

The following morning Mercury stayed in bed, which nobody thought unusual, but when she appeared without Shane, her mother and Meat, got suspicious. Galileo, who'd been out during the fight was clueless to why the girls were worried.

"She's pissed off, Gaz, I'm gonna find out why, It's not like I'm gonna kill someone."

"Yet." Meat smirked, and Scarra punched her arm lightly.

"Scarra, do what you want, just be careful, She's 'fragile' at the moment." Galileo explained. He'd noticed Mercury's mood swings and raging hormones, and if he'd learnt anything from Scarramouche, he knew that bothering her at that time of the month, was not a good idea. She would probably be an emotional wreck.

"What's wrong Merc?" Scarramouche asked her daughter.

"Oh, um, nothing, why?" She replied distantly.

"Where's Shane?" At this question, Mercury looked about ready to burst into tears. "Oh, Merc baby, i'm sorry, come're" Scarramouche hugged her troubled daughter, who sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "Do you wanna talk?" Mercury sniffed and nodded. Scarramouche took her to her and Galileo's bedroom. Mercury hadn't been in there in years. When they had been captured by Globalsoft, Meat and Macca had let her keep a room aside for her parents. "What happened?" She asked drying her daughter's tears.

"Well..."

Through sobs Mercury told her mother what had happened between her and Shane. "It's all my fault!" She cried.

"No, no, no, Merc, it isn't, you can't help your dreams or hormones."

"It feels like it's my fault."

"Oh, baby, it wasn't me and your dad were the same, especailly when it was my time of the month."

"How?"

"Honey, your mood swings are very obvious." She smiled.

Mercury laughed. "You're right mom, I should go apolagize. Have you seen Shane?"

"Sorry, um, no, I haven't seen him all day actually."

"Oh, OK, I'm gonna go look for him."

After asking around the Heartbreak, she realised he'd probably gone out to cool off.

She took one step outside and shivered. She looked down at her outfit, the Jeans and boots were OK, but the corset top, didn't seem such a good idea. But she figured she wouldn't be out for long. Ignoring the cold, she pressed on, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Within a couple of hours she had reached the edge of the outlands, at the border of GaGa land. Sighing she continued. She was willing to take that risk for Shane. Ignoring the taunts from the GaGa kids Mercury searched. She smiled as a couple of pre-teens burst into tears when she merely looked at them. But their siblings yelled insults. Mercury brushed them off.

As she walked, she felt something on her skin. "Shit." She whispered as it began to snow.

It was getting dark, and the GaGas slowly went inside. Mercury was lost, and scared, even if she wouldn't admit it. She relaxed slightly when the streetlights flickered on. But the cold was still getting to her, and she felt herself growing weaker.

Giving up, Mercury slumped against an alley wall, crying. "I'm better off dead" she cried to herself, pulling out her penknife, placing the blade, against her wrist. Slowly, she slashed her wrist, with an 'X'.

Hearing footsteps, she snapped the blade closed. Hiding her wrist. Drowsily, she looked up to see a silloetted figure, standing over her. The figure picked her up, as the darkness engulfed her...


	10. I'm Sorry,No i'm Sorry,We're both Sorry

Chapter 9

(Shane POV)

I needed to cool off. So I left. Left her, left the room, left the Heartbreak hotel. It was late, so none of the others saw me. They were either sleeping or passed out. Luckily, her mother was a heavy sleeper, and her dad was out. Leaving the Heartbreak I ran. I had to get away. I felt so guilty. 'Oh great Gods of Rock, what have I done?'

I'd reached the border by dawn, I was exhausted. I'd had one hour of sleep in the past twenty-four at least. Out of sight, I collasped in an alleyway.

When I woke, the temperature had definatly dropped, also there was snow. Everywhere.

Standing I brushed myself off and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I began to walk. It was dark again, I must've slept all day. As I walked by an alley I heard something like a pen-knife snap closed. I investigated the sound, what I saw scared the hell out of me.

On the floor, was Mercury, her skin was pale and she was cold as death. Acting on instict, I picked her up and carried her to an old abbandond shack I knew of. Looking at my shirt as I lay her down I saw blood! Checking her for wounds I saw her wrist. "Oh Merc, what have I done?" Tearing my shirt I bandaged her wound. Wrapping her in my Jacket I craddled her for warmth, praying to the gods of rock that she survived the night.

(Normal POV)

Scarramouche was worried. This afternoon her daughter had left the Heartbreak looking for Shane. It had been 3pm when she left, it was now a quater to ten. Also it was snowing. Heavily. Galileo had gone looking with Macca, Pop and Bowie. Meat Charlotte and Madonna were trying to calm her down. They looked up as the door opened and closed as the boys trudged back inside. Scarra stood.

"Anything?"

"Sorry" Galileo whispered enveloping her in a hug and kissing her forehead in reasurance. "She'll be OK for tonight, i'll go back out at first light. We'll find her babe, Ipromise, she'll be back before tomorrow night."

"OK." She whispered burring her face in his shoulder.

Shane stirred, his eyelids fluttering open, slowly adjusting to the low light. Then he remembered where he was. Hastily he checked Mercury, she was still breathing, all be it shallowly. The bandage was still on and the bleeding had stopped. Carefully he picked her up again, and began to carry her home. Their home. The Heartbreak Hotel.

Dawn was a while away and the temperature was easily below zero. As they reached the outlands she began to stir.

"Shane?" She croaked.

"Shh, it's me baby, you're safe Merc. We're almost home." He told her softly, "go back to sleep, it'll be quicker."

"OK" she replied, though it was barely a whisper.

By the time he reached the entrance, he was tired and couldn't feel his feet. As soon as he got inside the building he collasped to his knees laying her down gently. Unable to go any further, he collasped next to her as the darkness engulfed him.

When Shane came around he heared voices. The room was dimley lit and had four other people in there. He recagnised all of them. Charlotte, Scarra and Bowie was in the background. The girls were checking his temperature and doing the medical side of things.

"Where's Mercury?" He asked almost shooting out of the room.

"Calm down mate. She's asleep next door. She was in a pretty bad shape when she arrived." Charlotte told him. "What you did saved her life kid."

"Shane, I wanna thankyou. For saving her. She's my little girl I was so worried."

"I had to save her. It was my fault, I left, she came after me."

"It was nobody's fault, couples fight, things happen."

After the girls left, Bowie came over to sit by the matress. "Thanks dude."

"For what?"

"Mercury's like a sister to me. You kept her safe. Thanks. I owe you one."

"It's OK man. Is she OK?"

"Well, like Char said, she was in pretty bad shape, but she's been sorted my my mom right now, listen, d'you have any idea where the marks onher wrist came from?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "when I found her, she was nearly dead, she cut herself. And it's all my fault."

"Not entirely. She was just under too much pressure at once, happens to us all." Bowie told him rolling up his winter sleves. " This is what happened when I got captured once. I was in such bad shape I just wanted to end it all. They starved me, beat me up, they really didn't like me. I just wanted it all to go away. Just after I did it I heared voices, so I tried to hide it. Then the cell opened and Macca saw me covered in fresh blood. I confessed I did it. No point in lying to him I guess."

"I'm sorry I brought it up man."

"Nah, it's K. I better go tell my mom that they're self inflicted. See ya later."

"OK, hey Bow?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I get up?"

"Char said you'd be fine, so whenever I guess."

"Thanks."

Bowie helped him up and he knocked on the closed door of the next room.

"Come in." Called Meat's voice.

Shane went inside, "how is she?" He asked softly.

"Gettin' better Hen."

"Did you check her wrists yet?"

"Ye', they're steralized and bandaged up. You saved her."

"No, I didn't Meat, if it weren't for me she wouldn't have done it. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that Hen."

Mercury's eyes slowly opened, "hey." She croaked.

"Hey hen, feelin' better?"

"Mm, my throat hurts a lot though."

"Tha's cos you're dehydrated. Here, drink up." Mercury proped herself up on one elbow and downed the full glass.

"Thanks" she said more clearly.

"It's OK."

"Mm, Meat, could I speak to Shane alone for a minute?"

"Sure. I need t' tell ya mam an' dad you're 'K." Meat left and Shane broke the silence.

"Merc I'm Sorr-"

"No I'm Sorr-"

"It was my fault." They said together.

They sat in silence as she knelt facing him. They were so close she could feel the warmth radiating off of him. "It was my fault, I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips.

"Let's say it was our fault. No more arguing, I love you Shane. I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't. Because I love you too." She slammed her lips to his, tangling her fingers in his thick dark locks and his arms circled her waist. Slowly, thier lips parted. "Am I forgiven?" She whispered.

"Only if I am too."

"You are." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"You should be resting." He told her stroking her hair.

"OK."

"I'll be in later, I wouldn't leave you alone over night."

"See you." She yawned laying down.

"Yeah." He said kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

In the bar Shane sat with her parents having a pint. Shane didn't know what to say. They sat in awkard silence. Soon Mercury joined them with a large hoodie to combat the cold. She snuggled up to Shane. "You should be resting." He told her.

"I got lonely and couldn't sleep." She murmered, snuggling closer into his side and her wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Galileo and Scarramouche left them alone, only to return and find them asleep. Smiling her mother put a blanket over the pair. Gaz and Scarra were really upset about missing their daughter's life, but now they were together and happy. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
